Chad Alexander
Chad Alexander was a Libertarian Governor of Connecticut who discovered the exploit leading to the Connecticut Massacre prior to being deleted by Rumsod. POWER III Chad Alexander migrated to Power on a voyage over from Kekistan once hearing word of a glorious empire ruled by Fuhrer Heydrich and his Stormtroopers. Upon arrival, he was enrolled as a Republican in Democrat-infested Illinois with the noble ambition of dethroning one of their Senators and claiming it for himself and the party. Almost as quickly as he joined the Republican Party, he knew something didn't quite feel right. There was anime everywhere and a gathering of the members who referred to themselves as "weebs" would shitpost half-naked pictures of underage japanese girls. He was horrified, but he did not complete his voyage to roll over so quickly. He continued to work very hard towards taking control of a seat, and was yearning for some encouragement and support from the upper levels of the party. They were all but oblivious to him, however; even in close elections the campaign directors would lower the priority of his race. In one instance, he tried contacting the Fuhrer himself, yet was laughed off in a viral email and scolded for expecting an email back. Chad was devastated by the culture inside the party. The people at the top were ignoring the will of those at the bottom, and those at the bottom were posting hentai rather than attempting to better themselves. The lack of care convinced Chad it was time to find a group of people with similar values to him and ultimately landed him at the Libertarian Party. As a defector, Chad encountered many acquaintances from the past that were now sworn enemies of his. At the moment they seemed like they couldn't care less at him leaving their party, yet one odd fellow by the name of Oreki had to make it known how much of a piece of shit he was. This fellow was the campaign director during Chad's tenure at the Republican Party, and Chad fired back at the ineffectiveness he has had in doing so. Before he knew it, a grudge was born and Chad had found his sworn enemy. Almost immediately things began looking up: there was a coup happening inside the Republican Party. Many members were leaving to the newly created Freedom Caucus Party, led by innovator Alex Jones (now by the name of John Stossel). This coup led to a disbanding of many members of the Republican Party and after Heydrich's four terms as President, Vice-President Pizo Cunningham failed to maintain the position and the Democrats took control of the Oval Office. Governor Gary Johnson, the Chairman of the Libertarian Party, had previously made an alliance with the Democrats and was now granted a Cabinet position in return. He was seeking new members to take his spot as Governor in Connecticut, to which Chad was obliged. He made the move to Connecticut and was all but guaranteed the seat, until Rumcode withdrew him from the race after primaries in a glitch. The Democrats ended up gaining control of the seat, yet Chad was satisfied with attempting to earn a seat rather than have it given to him. He challenged fellow Senator Jerry Van Derring, a Republican, for his seat in Connecticut. After building himself up to a high point, Chad found a very surprising ally in which caught him off guard: Jock Cranley of the Freedom Caucus Party. Along with his help and the help of the Libertarians, Chad was able to defeat Jerry soundly. Enraged that he had been defeated by Chad, Jerry sold himself off and Rumsod executed him. Chad was happy to meet another Libertarian Senator from Connecticut, Patrick McKnight, and they hit it off quickly. They made a fantastic combination in the Senate and aligned on very many things. Once the Governor position opened up in Connecticut, Chad was able to take the seat with no issue and would reside there until his final days. One of the many things Senator McKnight and Chad agreed on was there worry of a formation of a Democratic Superparty: with the help of the Libertarians and the Freedom Caucus Party, the Republican Party was being soundly defeated on all frontiers. Once the Freedom Caucus Party realigned with the Republican Party, tensions still brewed from within, mainly from the weebs that didn't leave for the Imperial Japanese Party, as they sought to undermine their new chairman Alex Jones. The Democrats were getting stronger beyond belief and a few Libertarians worried that they may come for the Libertarians next. Those individuals were Senator McKnight, Governor Carl Dick Inson, and Governor Chad Alexander. Over the course of the next few weeks, the three began conversing on future plans to take power in the LNC and become a neutral party. They went so far as to create a secret cabal, the Agency for Countering Extremism, to work alongside the Republicans in an attempt to destroy other third parties, such as the Imperial Japanese Party and the Cool Moose Party. In effect, it granted the possibility of helping the Republicans regain strength, the Libertarians remaining the strongest third party, and the prevention of a Democrat superparty, all the while giving the Libertarian Party a good reason to leave the alliance with the Democrats. Unfortunately, Alex Jones hesitated and their plan never saw the light of day. In turn, however, Governor Carl Dick Inson was starting to become radicalized by the Republicans. Chad turned his focus elsewhere and started to look towards upping his power gain by taking control of an interest group. He sought after the Military Lobby, headed by another weeb by the name of Akeno. Noticing how difficult it was becoming to continue his climb in group relations, he found a way of glad-handing while expending less power by weakening the lobby in his state Connecticut. Connecticut being full of only Libertarians, he asked for their help weakening the lobby. They obliged to the point where the lobby accidentally went negative, and it was at that moment that Chad realized that negative lobbies give out power rather than taking it. He reported this to the Libertarian National Committee and swore it to secrecy. Within weeks, Chad was head of the Military Lobby, dethroning and enraging yet another weeb. By this time, Chad made a name for himself as a strong anti-weeb, which the Anti-Weeb Caucus quickly took notice of. He was invited to and taken in by their head Enzo Taylor, a Democrat. It could only have been destiny that Oreki decided to run for President against Franklin D. Roosevelt, the incumbent Democrat. Chad was willing to do anything to keep Oreki out of the Oval Office and decided to maximize his exploitation of the interest groups to do so. He succeeded and FDR won the election. While it is not correct to state that Oreki lost solely because of Chad, Chad's dedication to the race earned him the title of Hero of the Anti-Weeb Caucus and in doing so gained stronger ties to the Democratic Party. Time went by however and by the beginning of the next presidential race it was a repeat, Oreki versus FDR. Oreki and the weebs came out in full force, doing what they could to exploit a third party glitch for power gain. The weebs started out very strong and it looked hopeless for FDR. Chad was willing to lay his career out on the line to ensure Oreki would not see his day in the Oval Office and began a plot to pull over many key Democratic leaders over to Connecticut to exploit the lobbies as well. This involved the movement of Vice President Tom Jason, Secretary of State Sandra-Murphy Colbert, Democratic Vice Chair Fancy Ray, and Head of the Anti-Weeb Caucus Enzo Taylor, among others. At the same time Chad decided to temporarily switch to the Democratic Party, approved by Chairman Gary Johnson, to aid in building PSO. This act disgusted Carl Dick Inson and he leaked plans to the Republicans of what I was up to. Seeing the amount of ground they were beginning to gain in the election, the Republicans responded by sending their own wave of members and alts to exploit the lobbies as well. Carl was found out and exiled from the Libertarian Party. It was too late, however, because by this point everyone knew of Chad's plans and Connecticut was transformed from a Libertarian safe space to an absolute shitshow - even FDR himself moved to Connecticut to exploit the power gain. These transitions led to a greater event, The Connecticut Massacre, also known as Connectigate. Rumsod the master in the sky took notice of what was happening and all but purged every member he believed to have taken part in the exploitation. Although he missed a few, very prominent members from all parties were deleted, but the biggest blowback was to the Democrats. Chad's journey had come to an end, but he sees hope on the other side, as Power 4 is just upon the horizon. He is set to take on a new alias, one who will learn from his mistakes in the past but continue his quest alongside the many new friendships he has garnered, all the while seeking revenge on the weebs and even Rumsod himself. Power IV Category:Libertarian Party politicians Category:Democratic Party politicians